After shock: the UAE returns
by anyabar1987
Summary: This is a sequel to Seeing Behind the Enemies' Mask. The ranger's have retired and are leaving their children in charge when the UAE rears up from the grave. What kind of trouble is this going to make for the team that is being known as the largest team?
1. Decision Making

**AN**: So a long time ago I swore I would never write a story about ranger children because in the past I have found them to be mary sueish and just awkward to read. But then a couple years ago when I wrote Seeing Behind the Enemies Mask I saw at the end potential to go into the whole passing the torch on the Kerovian rangers powers and what the promise of a bigger team would do to the delicate balance that seemed to be the Kerovian System.

One thing that seemed to make it better to me was that I decided I would allow each of the new rangers to tell you a little about themselves so at the end of the first ten chapters you will get to meet a ranger who has been pulled from the story at that moment in time and tell you a little about themselves and things that might be happening in future chapters. After chapter ten I will introduce you to some of the supporting cast including the plethora of younger siblings and maybe even some insight into the parent's lives.

I hope you will find my creation of this second generation team quite agreeable and that they flow right with the cannon rangers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the concept of the Power Rangers, they are owned by Saban Brands.

* * *

**Decision making**

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the committee may I now have the pleasure of presenting to you the newest addition to our largest ranger team yet, Coel." Kin-Won announced leaning heavily on his cane, he was showing his years and knew that it wouldn't be long before he would be requested to give up his place as the trainer of the ranger teams. Coel marched proudly up to meet Kin-Won and shake his hand. He then took his place next to Keilani, Colby, Valeda, Draha, Odette, Quentin and, Isaac across from his and their smiling faces and as he looked at them he looked up to where his older sister Valeda was smiling to cover up her annoyed look.

Kin-Won then announced that at the next handing over of the morpher ceremony there would be an announcement concerning the use of the morphers at which he felt his heart drop, he had been so very excited to hold his fathers shared position with his best friend Isaac and now they were going to be making some changes, that meant he possible only had two months as an active ranger.

After the ceremonies were completed Keilani came over and hugged him. "Welcome to the other side Coel."

"Yeah well, I am not so sure about this other side, do you have any idea what the big announcement is? I mean they have announced their will be ten active rangers but everyone knows there is only 6 morphers available to the Kerovian people."

"Hey don't worry about it, I am sure they have it worked out, I mean my mom shared a morpher with your mom since the end of the war."

"Yeah easy for you to say, you're not supposed to be sharing your morpher three ways and with twins either." Odette sassed slightly as she crinkled up her nose.

"Oh shush Odette, you don't know anything." Keilani turned her back on her currently gothic Hispanic teammate. Odette however was far from the Goth type in fact because her hair was black she tried to avoid the color black except for at formal events.

Two kids wearing training uniforms in the shade of Black walked over, "Not too much longer and we will cross the side that is the stage of presentation." One said

Odette rolled her eyes, "yea then we will have two hormonal teenage girls wearing black hanging around all the time."

"Hey Odette take that back, I will be around to balance you two off and if I do say, I happen to be my sisters better half." Roulth said standing in front of his sister.

"Hey who said you were my better half?" Iscari demanded of her brother.

Quentin jumped in the middle of this, "Guys stop this, we are supposed to be a team but how can we if now that most of us are rangers we fight among our selves whenever the cameras aren't on us?"

Keilani put her head down and bent over so that she was bent in half and her head was resting on her boots. It was clear that she had a gymnast's body. When she stood up she looked everyone in the eyes, taking on her leader compose that she had been mastering. "Quentin is right you guys, the only way anything good is going to come out of this new announcement is for us to really pull together, we have known each other since we were babies, heck Coel when you were born I was one of the first people outside your family to hold you.

"Well effectively we are on break now for the next month." Iscari said smiling "Roulth and I are going home to see our siblings for the last time before our cross over."

A month later at a big estate out in the country a little girl was playing the piano when there was a light knock on the door. No one in the house heard the knock but the little girl sitting in the parlor playing the piano. She slid off the bench and felt her was to the door. The Little girl was Aslynn the youngest sister of Iscari and Roulth who was also blind. The guest at the door was none other then Kin-Won.

Opening the door slowly she peaked out, "Hello Kin-Won"

"Ahh, your senses are getting sharper everyday I see." He greeted the girl. Most people thought Aslynn's impeccable skills stopped at her being a genius on the piano. But Kin-Won knew that Aslynn's ears were so sharp that even when playing the piano she could hear faint sounds at the front door.

Aslynn had lost her eyesight shortly after her first birthday from a virus not very common to KO-35. I took her sight but left her with a highly heightened since of hearing, which only Kin-Won realized just how sensitive it was because the girl had learned to hide how voices affected her.

"Aslynn," he whispered, "Can you tell me where I can find Iscari? I need to talk to her about something important. You can't tell anyone I was here though, for now this is to be between me, Iscari and you."

"Ok, Kin-Won, I think I hear her out at the basketball hoop that dad put up out back for her."

She shut the door again and went back to her piano as her mother came down the stairs. "Aslynn honey, didn't we tell you to never answer the door."

"I didn't answer the door; someone was playing a prank on me."

"Iscari, I was hoping to find you here." Kin-Won walked over to the net while leaning on his cane.

"Master?" Iscari turned to see the man standing before her

"What I am about to ask you must stay between the two of us."

"I think I am a little confused sir. Roulth and I are not needed back at the training center till tomorrow." Iscari walked over holding her basket ball.

"Yes indeed that is so but this is something I need to ask you here." Kin-Won nodded "Please walk with me so we can discuss these matters."

Iscari walked after her headmaster and trainer. "What is so important that you come to me at home?"

"If given the choice of another color what color would it be?" Kin-Won asked as he walked along.

"Kin-Won, I was raised Black, I live it asking me to change would be like asking me to kill Roulth or any of my siblings. The color Black is who I am." Iscari spun around looking Kin-Won in the face.

"Thank you Iscari that was all I needed to know." Kin-Won turned to leave

"Can you at least tell me what that question was for?" Iscari asked confused

"You will find out in a few weeks." Kin-Won waved his hand and went to find his next person he had to question.

Kin-Won walked into the youth center to find Roulth teaching some kids how to safely fight with a sword. He was much like his father in stance but he had a passion for teaching and would often be found in free time correcting a beginner's stance.

Roulth noticed Kin-Won as he was always alert and when he had a break he trotted over to where Kin-Won stood. "You have come to see me Headmaster?"

"Please Roulth walk with me? Time is short and we have matters to discuss." Kin-Won turned and walked out the door with Roulth following closely behind.

"Headmaster why is there need for such secrecy?" Roulth cocked his head

"This is between you and me; you must not share what we talk about with your sister or anyone else." Kin-Won started, "I need to know if you were to be given a choice of color where would you stand?"

"Black Kin-Won it has been in my family for generations. However if it is necessary I will change. I am open to change." Roulth bowed and stepped back

"Thank you Roulth, you have given me what I would like to hear." Kin-Won nodded, "I will see you bright and early tomorrow, be ready to continue with your training."

"Yes master, I will be ready." Roulth nodded and went back to the door to continue with his lesson he was teaching.

Kin-Won nodded and went back to his transport. Where he sat thinking, he knew he needn't bother with a visit to Odette. She would stay Black if it was the councils wish however she would jump at the chance to change her color. She was a follower but she had guts to be able to do what would be needed.

The next two weeks went by as Kin-Won trained his last two students. He was getting old and knew that soon he would be forced to retire. He had wanted so much to endure through training this last bunch of children but now he would surely have to name his successor.

As Kin-Won sat down in his office after the last training session of Iscari and Roulth's life as rangers in training he thought about who would succeed him.

Andros would be good and steady in the position having served honorably all his years. Kin-Won's eyes gazed at the picture in front of him of the boy he looked at like a son having been the one to raise him and totally condition him to be a ranger. If he had it his way Andros would be his successor no matter what but he couldn't just ignore the traits of the other rangers.

Kasch though a Pessimist in his early years had recently wizened up while bringing up his own brood. He was brave and always came alongside and encouraged improvement in someone who didn't think they could improve. He wasn't always orthodox in his teaching methods but he was good.

Zhane, there he laughed. Zhane was always the one who acted the youngest he encouraged people to be daring. Kin-Won thought wisely of his grand Nephew but didn't know if he wanted Zhane to be teaching the future ranger team. He might let them get too rowdy for his own taste. Though he had successfully raised his son; Quentin up to be quite a leader.

Gaynor, now he would be an excellent choice he was well rounded had good command but also knew when to follow. He was serious and hard but was also caring and understanding.

But he couldn't forget TJ or Carlos, while either of them didn't have the training the other four had they had served well and been faithful protectors of a planet that wasn't even theirs. TJ might jump at the chance but he knew that Carlos probably wouldn't take the opportunity, the Hispanic man had stated several times that as soon as he was retired he would pack up and take his wife back to Earth, that was where they belonged he claimed and spent much vacation time there.

Kin-Won smiled as he thought of Carlos and his wife Victoria leaving. Victoria had come willingly wanting an adventure when she had fallen in loved with Carlos however she had always been homesick for her family and was probably a moving factor behind Carlos wanting to leave. He loved her and would do anything for his wife, though he wondered about Larissa she had been raised here and loved her parents but he had seen her on Earth and her heart was here on KO-35, Odette would of course stay seeing as she was one of the rangers.

Then he thought of the girls, while before him all the head masters had been selected from the male side of the team he knew that Esiila and Ashley could be very dominating and Cassie had made it a habit of stomping around with the guys. The three of them while being Female could take charge of any problem if they needed to. Azalia could also do the job if needed though in the later days she preferred a quieter life, she had started leaving harder battles to Cassie and preferred to stay home with her children and the quiet life she had taken on when she had married the merchant boy that she had given her heart to.

Kin-Won sat there as he thought of the ten of them, knowing two would not even want to be considered for the job he needed fulfilled but also as he thought of it one name came to mind that didn't fall in the category of ranger. Karone, she was strong and willing. She was brave and encouraging. She hadn't been a ranger but she had done miraculous service for the Kerovian Army since she had come back to their side. She was able to not only give Intel on troops that might have remained after countdown but she had fought along side the rangers. Her combat skills were second to none and she was often called on to help train.

Kin-Won smiled as he thought it over, he was pretty confident he had made his choice. There was nothing stating the new head trainer of future rangers had to be a ranger. He had never actually fought as a ranger. He had trained but ended up giving his spot to his brother after an injury sidelined him for a good three years.

**Meet The Team**

**Keilani:**_So I am Keilani I am the oldest daughter of Andros and Ashley. Typically on KO-35 the red ranger is a he however my father broke some of the boundries by being the first person to receive the red morpher outside the blood born rangers. At first my Mother thought I was going to be a yellow ranger but as I grew up on both Earth and KO-35 it became evident that my destiny was not with the yellow morpher but with the red. So with my acceptance of the red morpher three years ago now between my father and I we have torn nearly all the lines down making it possible for anyone to be a ranger, it ought to be interesting to see what comes around when the next phase of recruitment happens._

_I guess that is all you need to know… what…. I need to tell more about myself? Alright I guess I need to inform you that I am nineteen years old and I am the oldest ranger in this generation. I look a lot like my mother with my brown eyes however I share my father's striped hair. I was born on April 20, 2001. I love to read good books and I will always take reading suggestions from people and I love to listen to rock music especially when I am training in my favorite sport, Gymnastics. Kimberly Hart told me growing up that if I ever changed my mind on being a ranger I could go places in the gymnastics world._

_Well I should go the Ceremonies are going to happen tomorrow which will cross the youngest two members of my future team over to the other side. I am slightly nervous about the big announcement tomorrow though and I know several members of the team are as well. Rumor has it that there will be actually two announcements but both have been kept tight lipped by Kin-Won and our parents. I wonder if my Parents' even know?_


	2. Passing the Torch

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Power rangers, Power rangers is owned by Saban Brands.

* * *

Passing the Torch

Kin-Won saw all the retiring rangers plus Karone come in and he called them to his office where they stood gazing on him as he gazed back, they were all hardened warriors and wise in their years though he could still see a spark of the youth he had trained in each one of them.

"I called you all here before the ceremonies to graduate Iscari and Roulth and make the surprise announcement. Well due to reasons beyond my control there will be two announcements today, one of them will be announcing my retirement. I have served here for a good many years and I don't have much time left. I called you all here because while I believe I have made my decision I want to check to see if I have made the right one. I want you all to nominate who you think would be the best decision."

Karone stood, "I am not a ranger and I have done some bad things I shouldn't be here Kin-Won, this is a position for a retired ranger."

Andros looked at his sister and grabbed her sleeve, "Karone don't short change yourself, Kin-Won called you in here for a reason."

"Karone, you have just made up my mind. If everyone else is in agreement and if you want it, Karone, you are the one I want to take my place."

"But Kin-Won, I am not a ranger and my past as Astronema has led me to have many enemies." Karone shook her head

"Karone, you are very modest, but you needn't worry about it being a ranger is not a prerequisite to being the head trainer. And you do not have nearly as many enemies as you think. I called many of the world leaders in the Alliance and almost all of them were in agreement that you would do well in my stead. All I need now is a majority vote from the rest of the team."

Zhane smiled, "Karone, this is the opportunity of a lifetime; you would be stupid not to take it. Kin-Won you have my vote."

Karone closed her eyes and smiled as a tear dripped down her cheek as a chorus of yes's rang through the rest of the rangers. They all believed in her and Karone knew that this is what she should be doing.

"It is settled then Karone, I will announce you during the ceremonies as my successor. I knew I made the right choice last night."

"Thank you; I don't even know what to say." Karone smiled as she looked at Kin-Won before looking at everyone else.

Kin-Won looked about the auditorium as it filled with family and friends of the rangers as well as supporters and councilmen. Standing to the back of the stage were the eight of his students who had graduated already and seated at the door were his two graduating students. At this point in time they were both wearing black shirts but he knew that by the end of the ceremony one of them would be wearing a different color.

The ceremony began and he graduated the two of them, handing them their jackets and congratulating them. However soon after they took their positions next to the other eight he recollected himself for the next piece of news.

"Four generations ago now, my generation we introduced a new and sixth morpher, the silver morpher. No one was really told anything about it, except for the news that our scientists had been working on it for a while. Well I would like to announce that we have finally finished programming four more morphers that will complete the set of mega morphers, it was originally thought that the mega morphers would replace the Astro morphers, but it has been seen that the technology behind the Astro morpher is far from obsolete and will continue on for many more years doing what it has done best." Kin-Won announced.

There was quite a startle among all ten of them at this news. The ten of them broke their stances and were staring at each other and he caught a few whispers from among them.

"While we will have ten morphers in service it has been decided that the four to inherit the new morphers will have to receive some specialized training which will last a year. The council and I have had a tough decision on deciding which of our ten rangers will get the special training and the new morphers but we have at last come to a decision that I hope people will see as fair and a well balanced team."

Kin-Won reached and pulled a covering off of a table that had been in front of him. "Quentin please come and stand over here. You have been voted to be the leader of the Mega team."

Quentin nodded his head and crossed the stage.

Kin-Won picked up a black jacket with purple highlights, "Colby would you please come on over here."

Colby crossed the stage and stood in front of Kin-Won and picked up the sword of light, which had been retrieved for this ceremony, she then took the purple mega morpher from Kin-Won and changed her jacket and latched it to cover up her old undershirt color. She stood next to Quentin proudly displaying her new morpher.

Kin-Won gazed at Coel and Isaac for a moment, "Coel please come over here."

Coel went bravely over though inside he was shaking, he had been chosen to bear a mega morpher.

"Coel, please take the sword of light and then take the Orange Digi morpher. You don't need to be scared young one, I know you thought you would lose your place as a ranger when I said I had a surprise announcement but this is probably better then what you thought."

Coel nodded and took the morpher before setting down the sword of Light and put the jacket with orange highlights.

"The next two were a hard decision that troubled both me and the council; we have three very fine young warriors all wearing the color black. Two live and breath the color black and one has always longed for some color so people wouldn't call her a Goth. Odette please come on over here, you have gotten your wish."

The Hispanic girl gasped and ran over to Kin-Won almost ecstatic in the announcement.

"We made the decision on your color because your father was also a green ranger, so we decided to make you the green ranger of the new team." Kin-Won instructed as Odette went through the motions the others had gone through.

"There is one morpher left on the mega team, Iscari and Roulth could you please come over here?" Kin-Won instructed as the two came to him, "I came to see both of you in private a few weeks ago and asked you a question, do you remember what that question was?"

The two of them nodded while looking at the other in surprise, having not known that Kin-Won had come to the other one. They replied together, "You asked that if we had a choice would we change our color."

"Yes I did and I asked each of you to keep quiet because I didn't want the others answer to influence the others decision." He looked at the two and picked up the last morpher. "Iscari you and Roulth both told me that Black was who you identified yourself as however you each said one thing different that helped me make my decision. Roulth you showed me that you were willing to change and be open to knew possibilities while Iscari you told me that changing from black would be taking away every last part of your identity. The council discussed this and decided that Iscari you need to stretch your mind out of the box it has grown to be in, you will be the new Gold ranger. Roulth you may return and stand with Keilani."

Iscari gasped as she looked at her brother who frowned at his sister slightly. But she bowed her head slightly and took the sword of light before picking up the Gold Digi morpher and trading her new jacket for another new one.

"Immediately after the celebrations that will follow these five will leave KO-35 and train at various outposts for the next year before they rejoin the other five on the mission to keep the colony and the alliance alive." Kin-Won announced and as soon as he did a few people started to stand as if to leave, "Please though I beg you not to leave just yet, there is one more announcement that was decided on just this morning."

Everyone's attention was shifted back to Kin-Won including the now split up two groups of rangers.

"I know many people want to get to the festivities that wait so I will make this quick. As many know I am getting very old and have mentored two teams of rangers as their trainer. I have named my successor and effective immediately I am retiring. My successor will be after some long thought Karone."

Karone stood and walked to Kin-Won, "I was very shocked when this announcement was made this morning and I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it, but all the now retired rangers stood behind Kin-Won and his decision and want me to have it. I will serve this position honorably and fairly."

Karone bowed her head and took a deep breath as Kin-Won told her silently the ending of the ceremony was up to her now. "I now declare the ceremony complete and may everyone enjoy the celebration, though if the Mega rangers would stick around for just a few minutes and get their travel information."

Kin-Won handed her a folder, "I take my leave now however I will be around to help you get settled into your place."

"Thank you Kin-Won." Karone nodded before opening the folder and reading what was printed, "Alright, you will need to be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow at 20 hundred hours. A transport will take you from here at the training base to the airfield where you will take the mega winger to Phaedos for the first part of your training."

The five of them nodded and looked around before leaving however Quentin hung around a bit, "Mom congratulations, I know you will do well."

"Thank you Quentin, I want you to work hard and be the best silver ranger you can be." Karone hugged her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom, did you really have to do that? It is embarrassing!" Quentin rubbed his cheek as he looked to make sure no one had been staring at him.

"You will always be my little boy; no matter how well trained you become." Karone nodded

The year flashed by and Karone received reports from the progress of the team. One thing that was noted was that Iscari was always brooding over the fact that she was now gold. She was an excellent ranger and was training well but in her off time she distanced herself.

Odette was flourishing as the green ranger. Coel was earning the name the burning ranger because of his color. Colby was being the life of the team with always being energetic and she was very please with the reports that her Son was an excellent leader, though she didn't show that she was showing any favoritism while on the job when she was at home with Zhane she couldn't help but celebrate their son's success.

Carlos moved back to earth as many people thought he would do, they had gotten a home near Victoria's family and were settling back into a normal life. Larissa went with them because she was loyal to her parents but it was almost certain that she would return to KO-35 within a few years.

The Astro rangers did the work themselves as five and kept the colony safe. They were always busy even when they weren't on duty. Roulth showed signs of missing his sister, though when she was around they sometimes fought this was the longest they had ever been away from each other.

So far there were no romances forming among the team though it was known it wouldn't be long before one showed up.

**Meet the team**

**Coel**: _I am Coel, I am the third youngest on the team. Currently I am sixteen and I was born on June 6, 2004. I was raised my whole life to be the blue ranger just like my Dad Gaynor. However recently at my ceremony I was told there would be an announcement. I worried for the last month that I would lose my powers just shortly after getting them. I never dreamed that I, the Son of Esiila and Gaynor would become the very first truly orange ranger._

_Keilani told me that I need to tell you what I look like and what I like to do, so I will give it a shot. I have Green eye's that I get from My Father and brown hair that I get from my mother, growing up people sometimes thought I was Ashley's son because my mother, Esiila resembles Ashley closer than cousins and they aren't even from the same planet._

_I love to go swimming although I don'texpect I will get many opportunities to swim now that I am a ranger. I however love to jam out to rock music right along side Keilani, but don't tell her that. I will often sing while I am training or while I am alone on the command deck. I never sing in the shower though because I feel that is weird to call attention to oneself while they are washing up._

_As the Orange ranger I have left KO-35 with four of the other rangers to receive a year's worth extra training. I wonder what kind of a relationship will form among us five seeing as we are isolating ourselves from the rest of the galaxy._

* * *

_Please Review_


	3. one year later

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

One Year Later

"Is it me or does it feel good to have my feet back on Kerovian Soil again?" Quentin asked as he ran down off the ramp of the ship that had just brought them back from their training.

Iscari shrugged, "A planet side is a planet side, I don't expect we will spend much time cooling our heals here now that we are specially trained."

Odette rolled her eyes she had been listening to Iscari's indifference for the last year and it was getting on her nerves. "Iscari, stop being like your Dad, you are not a Pessimist. You need to get over the fact that you are Gold and get on with your life; you need to face facts that there just couldn't be two blacks if there are ten morphers."

Coel ran ahead to catch up with Quentin, "Don't make me walk with those two." He called out as he reached and matched Quentin's stride, "Sometimes I wonder why our mothers had to have so many girls. There are six girls to us four guys."

"I know but maybe something good will come out of it." Quentin nodded before stopping short. "We need to stop this bickering, we may be out of training but I think it would do us good if we run back to the base."

Colby groaned but hitched her bag to her back and started to jog, "I thought we were supposed to come home and have some time off." She said as she passed Quentin

"Our orders were to come home, no one said anything about time off, we need to be prepared for anything." Quentin said picking up his pace a bit

Odette looked at Quentin, "But KO-35 has been mostly at peace since our parents defeated the UAE."

"But it is just the mind set the baddies of the universe want us in Odette, they want us to think we are safe so when they attack we will not be ready to attack them back." Coel replied.

They ran the rest of the way in silence and upon reaching the base they entered what was now Karone's Office.

"Welcome home, Quentin, Colby, Odette, Coel, and Iscari. Your training has been marked as excellent. The Astro rangers are out on a recon mission and will be back in about a week. You are on stand down till then barring some unforeseen attack. Please go visit with your families; I know they must be eager to see you."

Roulth walked into his house, it felt good to be at home and see his siblings, though he had only been away a little over two weeks he missed his two younger sisters and his brother.

Aslynn came running to the door after hearing the door click, "Roulth Iscari is home, she is in the Gym right now."

He dropped his bag as he remembered it had been a year since she had left. He darted right to the gym but stopped short at the door.

Iscari was there beating the heck out of the punching bag, "I hate the color gold, I hate being gold, I hate the color gold, I hate being Gold…" she kept repeating the mantra over and over again.

"Iscari?" he voiced over to her causing her to jump.

"What do you want?" Iscari rolled her eyes as she grabbed a towel and left the room pushing right past him.

Aslynn walked up to him, "she has been like that since she came back last week. Roulth can you fix her? She scares me."

"I don't know if I can Aslynn, have you tried playing the piano for her? She always used to relax when you sat at the Piano and played something." He said kneeling down to look hi sister in the face though he knew she could not see him. It was the effort that Aslynn liked and knowing that people did look at her. She said she could feel if people looked at her or not.

"I will try Roulth; I will try and be brave." Aslynn replied as she turned and walked down the hall feeling her paces. She was wise beyond her years at only five.

Roulth still remembered clearly the day four years ago when the Dr. told his family that Aslynn had contracted a rare virus.

Flashback

"_Daddy, Daddy, Aslynn isn't stirring in her crib and she feels very hot." Iscari came running down the stairs. The whole family had just gotten back from a vacation so Iscari and Roulth were home and not at the Academy._

_Neri threw down the project she was working on and ran to check on the baby. "Kasch she is burning up, none of the other kids have ever had a fever this high. We need a Dr."_

"_I called one; he should be here in a few minutes." Kasch replied trying not to panic as his wife looked over their youngest child._

"_Please could you all sit down, I have some bad news and some good news" the Dr said after having done some tests on the little child."Your daughter has contracted a very rare virus. It hasn't been seen on KO-35 since the early years of the colony, but her prognosis looks good and I think she will make a full recovery."_

_Kasch turned and bowed his head and Neri consoled him. "Dr, what exactly are her chances? Kasch's mother was killed by a rare virus when he was very young."_

"_Her prognosis is very good, I gave her some medicine and she is already showing signs of relief. Her temperature is already a lot cooler. It will be a few days yet before we know anything definite but anyone who touched her will need a shot, and actually all of you should have it taken as a precaution."_

_It was few days later when they noticed that something wasn't right with her eyesight. At first they had associated her clumsiness to just recovering from her illness but they noticed that her eyes were a bit cloudy and she didn't look at them people like she used to. However she still seemed to know everyone who came into the room. Aslynn was blind._

Keilani had come home and had sat herself in the office that had been her fathers but was now hers. She didn't think she had been sitting for five minutes when a voice announced himself at the door as Quentin.

"Quentin, how have you been?" Keilani stood and came over to her longtime friend and grabbed his hands, "It was lonely not having you joking around this past year."

Quentin smiled softly and took his hand and brushed it through her hair, "I know I missed you. There were some days that the training was so hard that only thinking of your face got me through."

"Oh Quentin!" Keilani blushed, "We have done well not letting anyone know that we liked each other and you know that if people found out it would be awful because we are cousins, we would be shamed."

"I know that we have always been friends though and maybe it is our stupid teenage hormones." Quentin sighed, "I know that the relationship we think we have is forbidden and very ugly, we need to get our lives back on track and look at each other as simply team commanders."

"That would be best." Keilani agreed, "Now that we have that out of the way would you like to see what I have been working on?"

"Of course I would." Quentin agreed and walked to her desk to look at her reports. "Mom was right you have been busy in our years absence!" he exclaimed as he saw all she had reported on in the last year.

Odette sat at the base and looked out at the street. Karone had let her stay at the base while everyone else had to go home and see their families. Her parents were on Earth and with such a short layover time she couldn't go home to see them even with how fast some of the ships were she would get there and have to turn around again and while this was a leave they were all still on alert.

She had always been the one to love Earth while her sister Loved KO-35 but her sister was also younger and a pacifist, she no matter how hard her father had tried to get her to learn to fight she just couldn't do it. The thought of hurting someone else was just too absurd for her.

She stood up and was putting her shoes on to go walk around the market place when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to find Carlos, her father. "Dad!" she screamed hugging him.

"Karone called me saying that you were back and I had some business left here, so I decided to come and spend time with my favorite little girl. It was harder doing then thought moving back to earth after all this time on KO-35 but we are managing." Carlos took his daughters arm and led her down the hall, "How about we go grab a bite to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful Dad!" Odette leaned her head on her father's shoulder but raised it when at the door she saw her sister, "Larissa? What are you doing here?"

"Dad come to KO-35 and me not tag along? I am still convinced that I will never like Earth; did you know that I won't get out of school till I am seventeen? I swear the sixth grade feels like preschool after going to a Kerovian school." Larissa complained as she walked beside her sister.

"I am sure it will work out, I mean earth school has its advantages with being slower paced and I am sure in the long run you will enjoy it." Odette smiled as she walked between her Dad and her sister.

Colby had gone out to the market for her parents and while shopping she bumped into someone wearing a cloak, "Oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Coel!" she exclaimed

"Shh not so loud, I am don't want people to see me." He replied looking around

"Why?" she looked at him confused as she held her basket close to her.

"I am the first Orange ranger; people are giving me a ton of attention." Coel whispered

"No your not the first Orange ranger, there was one on earth a few years ago, granted his uniform was majority white but he had orange stripes." Colby whispered, "I think you are being paranoid."

"You are probably right; I just can't help but think about that." He leaned over and kissed Colby on the lips.

"Coel!" Colby gasped as she stepped back.

"Colby I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." Coel gasped as he looked around and blushed.

"I have one question?" Colby blushed, "we were together for a whole year, how come we never did that before?"

"You mean you liked it?" Coel smiled

"Liked it? Kissing you was like flying on a glider on the aurora Borealis."

"That beautiful huh?" Coel smiled again, "I can kiss you again if you want?"

"It was magical but we don't want to wear out the magic, why don't you save the next kiss till after you give me something?"

"You mean this?" he dangled in her face a necklace that shone in the sun.

"You had every intention of this didn't you?" she gathered her hair as he slipped the necklace around her neck.

"You owe me another kiss now though." he grinned and leaned in to be met on the lips by Colby

**Meet the Team:**

**Quentin:** _I know you want to laugh at the fact that my name is Quentin right? Well let me tell you even though I am not proud of the fact, my parents' didn't know what they wanted to name me so they asked all their friends to pick a random name and throw them into one of two bags. One bag was for girls names and one was for boys names. When I was born they picked out a name and the first name was the name we received. At least I wasn't named __Arsenio which I kid you not was in the bag, I could just see myself being called Arson my whole life._

_While I was away I turned eighteen and not that it matters about my birthday but I was born on February 28, 2003, Mom swears that if KO-35 had leap years and if it was a leap year I would have been born on February 29__th__. I am not the Player and Partier that my dad was but I do share his hair color with stripes of a darker blond that resembles my Mother's. she must have passed onto me the stripey gene that my cousin inheritated from my uncle. Oh yeah I didn't tell you but you should know if you haven't guessed, My parents are Karone and Zhane._

_I love to work on my very own Galaxy Glider and enter it into races. I have been guilty of souping up the ranger issued boards but now that I am the leader of the Mega rangers I promise to only work on my personal board… oh what you need to see that I didn't cross my fingers? Can't you just trust me? I love to listen to Kerovian Music and not the English trash that has become popular either; I like my music to be raw and pure Kerovian language._

_So I have returned back to KO-35 and immediately I started messing around with my cousin which she promptly pushed me away which I am glad for. Coel and Colby saved their budding relationship till they returned back to KO-35 which I am glad we didn't have to be subjected to them sneaking around while we were training._

* * *

_Please review _


	4. Enter the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers, Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

Enter the Darkness

A cloaked figure walked around the streets gazing at the people that passed. In the thirty years since he had left the planet had changed immensely. It had changed in a disgustingly good way. There was no fear and people accepted people of a lower status much more readily.

He had gotten out of Jail and had spent ten years working on a release program. But now it was time for him to get revenge, revenge for the death of his son, revenge for him being caught, and revenge for everything that had happened.

He stopped outside the training base to see a woman walk out of the head trainer's office and lock the door. So Kin-Won had retired and left his position to small blond beauty. He got a surprise when from around the corner an older wizened face of the one and only Zhane came around the corner and kissed the woman.

The last time he had seen Zhane was just after his release, he had been doing some warden work with the program he had gone to work for. Zhane had had some uneasy conversations with him and mentioned how he had married a young woman named Karone.

Seeing Karone's face brought the realization back that Karone was the daughter of Emmett, the same little girl he had had kidnapped and then frozen the investigation on. The thought of such a woman in power made him angry, another reason to have revenge on the whole ranger association.

His eyes then gazed on what Zhane was wearing or rather not wearing. He was not wearing his uniform, which only meant the baton had been passed. That would make his target a little harder. He would need to visit the record halls to find out who the rangers were now.

Darkness fell and he wandered the streets a bit more knowing that he wouldn't be picked out as much because many people were wearing cloaks to ward off the chill. He had been wandering around gathering Intel on how he should proceed for over a day. He had learned that none of the current rangers were planet side and that there were ten rangers, two of them were his grandnephew and grandniece.

Ture walked through a space base, he had heard that the rangers were there refueling their ship before going on with their mission for another month. He had a few men he had brought with him, men that wanted to get back at the people that had locked them up.

He was walking about the base when in a dark back corridor he spotted the pink ranger, he had been told that her name was Draha; she looked like a Pixy with dark eyes and her pale skin which was framed by her dark hair.

A ranger and she was all alone, he could see himself getting some revenge through her, and she was the daughter of Azalia.

He walked slowly up behind her being silent. The girl was so sure it was safe that she wasn't checking who was coming up behind her until he had grabbed her, clasping her mouth with his hand.

Keilani walked around the megaship, "Have you seen Draha?" she asked Quentin.

"No, not since earlier when you asked her to run some messages up to the control center. She took her money bag with her though, I think she probably is shopping and lost track of time. I will go look for her if you would like me to?"

"No that is alright, I was just going to tell her she could take some personal time. Valeda has gone for a run on the track at the gym and Roulth has found some challengers to go sword fight with, I want to go work out in the gym. This space base has a good gymnastics facility."

"Alright well, I want my team to stick around and I will tell them if they see Draha to tell her to find you." Quentin looked at his cousin still wishing she wasn't his cousin and that he could fall in love with her.

"I need to find you a girlfriend Quentin, this cannot keep going on." Keilani scolded as she walked away.

"Can I help that you look hot in spandex?" Quentin yelled back

"You better be glad no one is around to hear you say that." Keilani turned and wagged her finger.

"You like it, don't deny it." Quentin called as he pulled his bored out from the wall and began to work on it.

Keilani shook her head as she turned and left again.

It was evening and everyone was back and had dinner, Draha had not yet turned up and Keilani was really starting to get worried. Draha had lost track of time shopping before but this had to be the longest she had been gone and a space base only had so much room designated to merchants.

Valeda was sitting at the dinner table, "we need to go look for her, she has been known to lose track of time shopping but she has to have been gone for way too long.

"Who has been gone for too long?" a voice came from behind them

"Draha! Where have you been?" Keilani spun around to gasp at the gash on Draha's face, "what happened?"

"I don't know, I had just taken the stuff you asked me up to the control center and then I was waking up in the corridor. Someone jumped me and mugged me. The passageway up to control was dark and sort of seedy looking, I was my fault for not being more alert but I was thinking of what I wanted to try and buy."

"What did they take?"

"I don't know, maybe a few coins, my bag does feel a bit lighter and I am sore but the last thing I remember was getting punched in the stomach." Draha replied as she sat down, "I am a bit sore but I feel fine."

Quentin walked over, "You should still go down to med deck and get checked out. I will call your mother and tell her."

"No! I mean I will go to med deck but don't call my mother. She would come out here and baby me and we don't need that." Draha begged.

Valeda walked over, "Fine we won't call her however if alpha thinks you have even some more serious injuries we will call her."

"Really I am fine; I don't need you to fuss over me." Draha stood and left the mess deck.

Ture watched from a corner near the ship as he saw the little pink girl go back to her friends. She had no memory of what he had done to her but in time her innocence would disappear. This was only the beginning of his revenge on the ranger teams and it was only going to get worse. He would make sure of that.

He fled from the base to a shuttle that was waiting for him; one of the men he had recruited knew where a UAE fortress had been hidden for reserve.

**Meet the Team **

**Colby**: _Technically I am Colby Johnson although being raised mostly Kerovian has led me to drop my last name, not that it will matter once I marry Coel. I am the oldest daughter of Cassie Chan and Theodore Jarvis Johnson. I am nineteen years old and I was born on April 25,2002. I have dark brown eyes and really kinky black hair, if you didn't look at the shape of my eyes it would be hard to notice my Asian ancestory._

_I am the purple ranger which I have been told is the Mega teams equivalent of pink. At least Purple is closer in shade to pink than orange is to blue. _

_I love to Scuba which I think goes very well with the fact that my beloved loves to swim now if only I can get him to go down into the depths and explore with me. I love to also collect soda can tabs infact I have friends and family send me cans of soda just so I can rip the tabs off and make jewlry out of them. I don't keep the jewlry though but instead I give it to charities that can use the aluminum to make treatments to illness' cheaper. I like to listen to Japanese music and explore the depths of my Asian lineage._

_So there is a new darkness that is starting to rear its head at us we don't know who it is but someone has been watching us and has even attacked one of us. I sure hope that this attack on Draha is not related to any of our future enemies._

* * *

_please review_


	5. A developing problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

A developing problem

Draha was training with Isaac about a month later, her bruises had healed and life had gone on as normal. However this morning she was feeling a bit sick as she trained. She didn't want anyone to know that she had been up a few hours before everyone else throwing up.

"Are you alright Draha, your moves are a bit off." Isaac asked as he finished and grabbed his towel.

"Yeah I am fine, I think I might be coming down with a stomach bug, it is a good thing that we will be heading back to KO-35 in the next few days. It is probably just from our prolonged time here in space, I have always gotten a bit sick during these prolonged stays." Draha explained

"if you say so, but you should still go down and make sure whatever you have isn't contagious, that is all we need is take an epidemic back to KO-35" Isaac said as he left the room.

"Yah, sure, I will go down after I finish my chores." Draha said though when Isaac left the room she removed her hand from behind her back and uncrossed her fingers.

That night before dinner Isaac dropped by med deck where Colby was working. "Did Draha come down today?"

"No? Why is she alright?" Colby turned to look at her younger brother.

"I don't know… she claims she is fine however she admitted to feeling a little sick this morning." Isaac looked at his sister confused.

"I will talk to her." Colby said going back to work.

"Thanks sis, I am just worried about her." Isaac said smiling

"Is that a sign that you might try to pursue marriage with her?" Colby turned and cocked her eyebrow.

"No, not yet, I would never dream of overshadowing you and Coel." Isaac shook his head while backing out of the room.

"Draha?" Colby knocked on the door to her pink friend's room.

"Go away Colby, I don't want to talk. If Isaac told you I am not feeling well, I am feeling better." Draha called through the door.

"You are my friend Draha, I am concerned for you. We have a lot of people depending on us because we are rangers. You should let me or someone else check you out." Colby leaned against the door

"I promise that if it reoccurs in the next few days, I will come to see you right off." Draha replied.

Colby stood back up, "Draha I will keep asking you, I know you can be stubborn."

"Whatever," Draha said moving away from her door to another part of her room.

Draha sat at her desk and opened a communication window "Keilani, can I request to train by myself for the next few days?"

Keilani sat down at her desk, "Draha are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I wish people would stop asking me. I just need some space." Draha ranted

"Alright, you can have some space but please, we are a team, we need to get along, please don't close up."

"Thanks Keilani, I was up early this morning working on some reports that I needed to rewrite so I am going to head to bed now."

"Take care Draha." Keilani said as Draha disconnected their conversation.

Over the next few days the ship spent its time just moseying its way back to KO-35. There was no rush so they had just decided to pace their time.

Draha made an effort to reach out and be with the others but she trained by herself and found herself not able to eat with the others as much. She made up an excuse that it was just that she was busy.

The day they were set to renter the atmosphere of KO-35 Draha sat in her room with her hand laid on her stomach. She knew her I need to space to work on a project was running thin and she was beginning to doubt that what she had was just a weak stomach.

The thing was that Pregnancy was the farthest thing from her mind as being realistic. She however had the thought in her mind and as such was beating herself trying to figure out why or how she could be pregnant.

She knew that it would be easier to keep her space from the others over the next few weeks while they were home. She had five brothers and sisters at home and as such when she was home she spent most of her time helping her mother raise them.

**Meet the Team:**

**Draha:** _So I am Draha and I am the daughter of Azalia. I am like my mother known as the pixy as I am small and cute, I have dark eyes and dark hair that is paired with fair skin. I am nineteen years old and I was born on July 16, 2002. I have been told to tell you that time on KO-35 is slightly different from Earth so many of our dates given to you are approximate so that you can better understand us on Earth. I believe at some point someone told you that our days are longer than yours as well. Being that KO-35 is a human colony we do measure time in 7 day weeks and 52 week years however our seasons don't always line up. This is the primary reason why we really don't celebrate birthdays._

_I love to dance especially if the music I am listening to has a beat, I will sometimes float all over the ship or the base just dancing and keeping my body moving._

_I love to shop however the last time I took such liberties and shopped on my free time I was mugged. Pregnancy has crossed my mind but I just can't be pregnant, not right now, not when my career is just starting out and I mean my body should be saved for Isaac. I am sure he wants me he just hasn't gotten the courage to say it yet but he always chooses me as his sparring partner and when he looks at me I feel like he looks deep into me and not just at me._

* * *

_Please review_


	6. Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

Facing the Truth

They had been planet side for over a month. No new missions had come up so Keilani had them doing training exercises. Quentin had taken the mega rangers out for some training in space but they were sticking close to the solar system.

Keilani had called this morning and decided that today they were all going to meet for training at the training base. However when Draha went to put her uniform on she realized how snug the shirt was and that it took a lot to get the pants to buckle.

The realization that she might be pregnant hit her all over again. She grabbed her com unit and called Keilani.

"Draha, is everything alright?" Keilani voiced over after Draha had announced herself.

"Yes things are fine, I will just be a little late, I promised Mom the other day I would go shopping for her. She doesn't trust Abelena to go to the market she needs to get these supplies. We need them badly though." she mock lied, she had been asked to go to this market but Abelena could go just fine.

"You couldn't have done it yesterday?" Keilani asked

"I went two days ago but they were out, they said they would have more come in today." Draha replied

"Alright, but get to the base as soon as possible. We need to train, we have cooled our heals for too long."

"Yes of course I will be there as soon as possible." She closed the link and grabbed up her uniform putting it in a bag before slipping into a house dress and putting her cloak on.

As she ran down stairs her mother met her at the bottom of the stairs, "I thought you had training this morning?"

"I do, Mamma, I just have to run some errands, while I am doing my errands I will pick up the bottle of special spice that you need." Draha whispered as she left the door.

She grabbed a transport and instructed them to take her to the market that she needed but then told the driver to wait for her. She found the bottle of spices and a few other supplies she knew could only be bought at this market and that it was delivery day with new canned spices just arriving from the cannery's that her parents liked using so much. Her father was a merchant but unless there was a lot of extra of the spice he had a very hard time getting to carry them in with his wares.

After getting the jars she hiked through the woods a short way till she came to Iscari and Roulth's home, Roulth would be at the base and Iscari was on a training mission with Quentin.

She knocked on the door to have it opened by Neri, "Neri your just who I need to speak with, please can I speak with you in private?"

"Yes of course you can, may I know why?" Neri asked ushering her in.

"I just have something to discuss and you are the only one I can think of to ask." Draha whispered.

"Well, how about I go have a maid put on some hot water and then we can go to my sitting room." the older woman nodded and left the room.

Draha walked across the room and looked at the Piano, "Aslynn, I know you are around here."

"I am right here studying a new piece of music." A voice whispered from behind.

Draha spun around, "Aslynn, I need you to keep this a secret, no one can no I visited your mother today, alright?"

"Yeah sure, I won't tell." Aslynn shrugged.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." Draha nodded

Neri returned from the kitchen with a kettle and some cups. "Shouldn't you be at training?"

"I needed to get some things for my mother, I enquired the other day at the market place and they said they were out till today. And I decided to stop by and see you, because I had a question I thought you could answer." Draha walked beside Neri up the stairs.

When they had gotten to Neri's sitting room Draha stood and looked at Neri, "I wanted to ask you, because you had amnesia about your past for a good long while."

"Yes I did, that is how I got the name that everyone uses, and the name I feel I am more then the name I had before." Neri nodded.

"Well what I needed to talk to was about Amnesia, how do you get your memories back?"

"It is different for some people and in some cases it never returns." Neri said pouring two cups of the hot water before scooping in some spices and tea. "Why such the curiosity?"

"I think I have minor amnesia. I am pregnant but I don't remember it. I know about two months ago I was beaten up at a space base, I haven't told my mother because I knew she would freak." Draha raced to say before collapsing in a chair.

"You mean you think you were raped?" Neri stood quickly, "Draha, this isn't something you should be hiding like this, the first sign you thought you were pregnant you should have gone to someone. You are a ranger which means you are constantly putting your life and body in danger." Neri stood and took her hand

"I am scared, I only came to you because I know you have a daughter from before Kasch that for the longest time you couldn't remember birthing. I don't want the others to think badly of me either."

"It is a good thing you spoke to someone when you did, but you understand that we need to tell your mother and then your teammates. They know you were beaten up I am sure they will understand that you were raped as well and that you are just a scared young woman, I was younger then you when I ran away and had Zoe, I know what it is like to be afraid." Neri came up to the girl and hugged her.

"Can we call my mother now?" Draha asked looking up.

"Why don't I take you home?" Neri nodded as she took the younger girls hand.

"Mamma, I brought you the spices, you needed." Draha called out upon entering the house.

Azalia came into the entry way to see Neri standing next to her daughter, "Neri what a pleasant surprise, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Your daughter does, can we go to Draha's room to talk? Neri asked as Draha walked up the steps to her room.

"Of course, is Draha in any trouble?" Azalia asked following the two up the stairs.

Once Azalia and Neri were seated on Draha's bed Draha ducked her head, "Mamma, I am sorry that I went to Neri first, I thought she could help me, but she told me I had to tell you."

"Tell me what Draha? Are you in trouble?" Azalia asked

"Yes and no, I didn't tell you, I begged the others not to tell-

"That you were beaten up two months ago at a space base?" Azalia finished, "Keilani was worried about you she told me when you got back but said you didn't want to discuss it. So I didn't mention it."

"Mamma, I think I was raped at that time as well, I don't remember what went on after the initial attack, but I am pregnant, I tried denying it but I just can't anymore, I have been sick in the morning and my stomach is swelling little by little." Draha fell to her knees and cried. "I never wanted to give myself away to some stranger… I am scared, I don't even if this baby is human or not."

"Draha, you need to be brave sweetheart, I am not going to get mad, I am a little disappointed that you didn't think you could come to me, but I understand. If the baby is healthy enough for you to carry to term, I will raise the child as your sibling, you won't have to worry about a baby weighing down your career." Azalia walked over and hugged her daughter. "Right now though you need to go to training, you can borrow a pair of my uniform pants that I still have around here as well as a shirt then after training we will go see a doctor."

Draha nodded and followed her mother to her closet, "you will have to wear your own jacket but it should still fit enough that they won't notice." Azalia said, "You will need to be careful though, train light but I trained with you till I was almost three months along, before I really realized I was pregnant."

"Thanks Mamma," Draha hugged her mother

"I hate the thought of this; you are still a little girl with a very bright future ahead of you." Azalia held her daughters arms and looked in her eyes. "I am your mother and will stand beside you one hundred percent."

Draha trained along side her teammates. Having gotten her fears off her shoulder she was able to train without fear and everyone thought she was back to normal.

Azalia picked her up immediately after training but as she was about to get in the car Isaac ran over to her, "Draha, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for quite awhile."

"Isaac, not now, I have an important meeting with my mother, which I must attend, can you please come by my place after dinner? We can talk then." Draha climbed in to sit next to her mother.

Azalia looked out, Isaac, why don't you come for dinner; it will be a grand supper tonight."

"Thank you for the offer Azalia, I just might show up." he nodded, "so Draha, I will see you for dinner" Isaac nodded as Draha shut the door to the transport.

"Mamma, why did you have to invite Isaac, so not only am I going to have to tell father my little secret but also Isaac?" Draha hung her head.

"He needs to know sweet heart, if the glint in his eye is any indication, he is about to ask you to be his Draha. He needs to know before he jumps into something he can't handle." Azalia coaxed her daughter. "Maybe if he still loves you after he finds out, he will be willing to raise this little one as his…"

"Mamma, No I can't ask him to raise a baby, not now, we are still both so young." Draha whispered to her mother.

"If he wants to raise the child with you, then it will be, if not I will raise the child." Azalia nodded to her daughter.

**Meet the Team**:

**Roulth**: _I am the son of Kasch and while My dad has really curly hair my hair is long and straight. I tie it back behind my head most of the time although I don't really mess with it like other guys who have long hair. Did I mention that I am a twin? Originally I was supposed to share the black morpher with my twin sister and my friend Odette. I am very glad that the mega morphers were brought on line when they were because I think I would have lost my sanity being stuck between my highly volatile sister and Odette all the time._

_I am seventeen years old and have now been a ranger for a year and a half. I was born on July 29, 2004. The longest I have ever been away from my twin was that first year as a ranger. I learned very quickly that I should never refer to her by her color._

_Ok so this next part I feel like I am answering a dating column which is totally awkward but I will tell you that I am a pro with my sword and I used to enter fencing competitions but now in my spare time I teach kids how to fight and defend themselves instead of using swords as play things. I love to listen to any kind of music as long as it is loud and I am sort of a romantic because I like to curl up and watch movies even if they are as my sister calls them chic flicks._

_I really don't know what is going on but I do know that something is on the horizon we can all smell the trouble that is brewing but we really have no idea what it is yet._

* * *

_Please Review_


	7. Admitting the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

Admitting the Truth

"I want to say that the baby seems healthy and that I think it is safe for you to carry it to term Draha. I also know that you have a very supporting family. I promise not to release this to the presses either. Your pregnancy will remain a secret." The Doctor said after he had finished running some tests.

"Thank you Dr, I was so afraid to come. I have been afraid to face my thoughts about this pregnancy." Draha hung her head, "I still don't want to believe that I am."

"Well, it was a good thing that you came when you did, if you had waited too much longer and there was a problem with the baby, you could have been in for some serious problems. You should tell the other rangers that you will not be able to fight or do any hard training for at least the next nine months."

"Nine months!" Draha cried, what will I do in that time?"

"Take care of yourself and possibly disappear for a while so that you are off the grid and can have this child without fuss from people, who might want to make a riot." The Dr said standing and handing the test results to Draha.

Draha tied an apron around her dress and went to help her mother make dinner. She couldn't help but think that Isaac would be there soon and that she would have to tell him. He had been a good friend for a long time and it surprised her that her mother had indicated to the fact that he might want her for a future bride. Would he still want her after she told him her news?

Isaac peaked into her room, "Your mother said I could find you in here. I have something for you Draha; may I come in and give it to you?"

"Yes you may and you can open your eyes as well." She laughed as she saw that his eyes were shut tight incase she hadn't been decent.

"Draha, I know my parents are from Earth and the dating practice is different there. I was raised Kerovian for the most part so I know that I want to give you this." Isaac held out a small box with a necklace set in it.

"Oh Isaac it is beautiful, I don't think I can take it though." Draha kissed his cheek, "I have some news you need to hear before I can even consider taking that necklace and being called yours."

"Can you tell me?" Isaac said following her as she picked something up and set it on her desk.

"Not yet, I am going to say it during dinner." Draha turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I would take the necklace now but I need to know you will love me regardless of the news I have."

"I love you Draha, I didn't want to admit it at first because of Colby and Coel. I thought I might over shadow them but I know that you are the one for me." Isaac reached for her hand.

"So it wouldn't matter if I told you I was two months pregnant with a stranger's child?" Draha looked at him with all seriousness.

"Are you kidding me? That is your news?" Isaac sat down on her bed, "How, when and who is the father?"

"I don't know who the father is; I am about two months along, it turns out I was raped when I was attacked at the Space base." Draha said with a sad smile on her face, "Do you still love me?"

"You lied to me, and hid this fact, I will have to think about it, I want badly for us to have a future together, but you need to sort out your problems." Isaac took her hand and kissed it. "Maybe I should go home after all, you are going to need to talk this over with your parents? Or do they already know?"

"Mother knows, Father not so much." Draha sighed

"Tell him and then come to me, we can work out what needs to be done." Isaac said stepping out of her room.

At dinner Mazin looked at his daughter, "Draha, how come Isaac left before dinner, I was under the impression he had been invited to dine with us."

"He decided to leave, I told him my news and he thinks it was better I told him then and not now. It isn't his place to be told here at the table." Draha played with her food as she spoke.

"My little angel has important news?"

"Daddy I am Pregnant."

Mazin spit out his food, "I expected to hear, Daddy, I have been promised to some guy. Only to find you have been sleeping around? Azalia dear, is this common for rangers?"

"Daddy, this is an accident."

"Draha, pregnancy is never an accident."

"Daddy, I was raped at a space base, I have tried to deny it, but I have and because of it I lost the chance to possibly identify the sick and twisted man who thought it was funny to do this to me." Draha stood and ran from the room with tears in her eyes.

Mazin stood and followed his daughter out to the balcony behind their house that overlooked the rest of the city. "Draha, you are my daughter, I am just worried about you and a fathers worst nightmare is for his child to tell them they have been raped. I spent so long trying to keep you safe when you are younger that now I feel defenseless with you being an active Ranger."

"I don't want this to mar my record daddy; I want to just vanish for the next seven months. I don't want people to think I lay around for the fun of it."

"Talk to Karone and the rest of your team in the morning, tell them you want some personal time to sort some problems out.

The next morning Draha went to the training to base to find the rest of the Astro team sitting around a table with the Mega team as well As Karone at the head of the table.

"You are all in one place; I guess that makes it easy for me." She stood before them, "I am two months pregnant as the result of being raped, I didn't want to accept it for the longest time though at first I thought I had just been mugged."

Keilani gasped and jumped to hold her teammate, "Draha, you never have to be afraid of something like that, we are a team and we support each other."

"I know but it still can't be helped that I feel so helpless, because of this you are going to lose me for the next nine months." Draha bowed her head, "Karone out of respect for my dignity I would like to have permission to go missing for the next several months, I don't want the press to be all over me and I want my dignity."

"Draha, your permission is granted; it would be best if you were away from here just as you say. The official story is that you have gone to Phaedos for some extra training of your mind." Karone said coming to the pink ranger's side, "you need to be strong Draha; it will be a long seven months."

"Can my mother come with me? My mother has offered to raise this child as her own, so as not to ruin my reputation." Draha sighed

Isaac stood, "Draha, I want to raise the child as ours; I still love you, no matter what happens."

"Isaac, your skin is dark, what if the child is born with fair skin? How would you explain that?"

"We could cross that bridge when it came? We could marry now and explain that we slept together before this because of a silly game we had played. It happens all the time." Isaac said grabbing for Draha's hands.

"Isaac, wait for me? When I return we can be together, it will be better this way." Draha stepped out of the room.

Azalia and Draha left that evening. The official story was that when Azalia had been younger she had done special training to help with aspects of the team and that now she was taking her daughter to do that same training. The training in reality never existed and they hid for the next eight months before returning to KO-35, Azalia with a young child, the story said that she had been pregnant with the baby before leaving but discovered while she was training her daughter so she had decided to not leave but finish the training. Draha returned to the team and training, she took Isaac's necklace and agreed to be his.

**Meet the Team**:

**Valeda**: _I am Valeda and I am twenty years old, I was born May 3, 2002. I am the oldest daughter to Esiila and Gaynor. I have red hair and green eyes which I have no idea where either came from as both my parents are brunettes._

_I love to run and listen to classical music. I am the only one on the team who listens to classical music and I think it drives everyone crazy. I am also a runner, when I was younger I could sit around at the starting line and give everyone a good ten second head start and still beat them at their race. I am always writing in my journals however you will have to wait and see what I am writing about because no one not even the team is aware of my writing topic._

_I was very confused when it came out about Draha, she and I have grown up together and we always had plans for our futures and now she is in hiding with her mother and is going to have a baby. I just hope that she will come back and not be too different after this experience._

* * *

_Please Review_


	8. First Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands.

* * *

First Fight

During these Months Ture built up his army that was to resurrect the UAE. He found people here and there that joined them, one person that all the people claimed they wanted to see again was Astronema.

"Who is this Astronema you speak of?" Ture sat looking at a few of his agents.

"Sire we believe her to be a sleeper agent among the Kerovians, we have seen her a few times since the end of the war proving she was not destroyed. We have no idea how to find her though; she has gone deep under cover." The agent spoke

"Well then once we finish building strength, we will start advertising for her to rejoin us. Surely if she was as good as you say she will come to us, when we get better known, tell me more about her." Ture said smiling

"She by the end of the war though young was considered to be one of Dark Spectre's best and most called on warriors, she had her own fleet and even had the rangers at their knees before Zordon had himself killed by the red ranger." The agent bowed and left the room

Ture went to a window and smiled, "she sounds very powerful, I am not sure if I want Dark Spectre's right hand person taking over what will be my victory." He said to himself.

Another agent walked into the room, "Sire we have detected the rangers' ship going out on another recon mission. We have built up a trained army of people worthy to be foot soldiers, can we please attack them, let them know that we are a threat to them."

"Yes I think it high time we show them that the UAE isn't completely dead. Take twenty soldiers and one of the battle cruisers, follow them and attack" Ture stood up, "and remember what I have told you about the rangers, We should be more undefeatable then the old UAE because I was once in the poor innocent shoes of a ranger."

"But sire it has been over thirty years since you were a ranger couldn't they have upgraded battle techniques?" the agent asked

"You wanted to attack so it is your job to find out, but that ship can only do so much." Ture went to sit in his chair again. "If you get captured never mention my name, I want to be the biggest surprise of their lives."

Isaac sat at a control and saw something on the sensor range, "Guys we have a bogie coming in fast, and they have heavy armor. Looks like they want to pick a fight with us."

Keilani dropped her readouts that she was looking over, "Who would want to pick a fight with us?"

"Their ship is reading…." Odette started to say but stopped and dropped her jaw.

Roulth looked on behind her, "the reading is saying it is UAE."

"That is impossible, Dad told me after the war they searched all known planets and strongholds and destroyed all ships and machinery. They even found ones that were not known of. They scrubbed everything. Dad went undercover for five years working as a warden digging up all information among people in the work details that had released from the eltarian prison." Quentin shook his head

"Well it is possible, they must have missed one or two hidden bases, I mean look how long before the war KO-35 had UAE agents hiding among our people." Iscari came up behind them all.

"Keilani how do you think your team will hold up in a battle?" Quentin asked

"There are only four of us but we can work well enough." Keilani said letting her gaze fall on Isaac, Roulth and Valeda.

"Ok if this becomes a land battle we will go first and you will be backup." Quentin said gesturing to Coel, Colby, Iscari and Odette. "We will go work on a battle plan; can you handle ships weapons till then?"

"Of course we can," Valeda said cracking her knuckles and sliding into her weapons station.

Roulth ran to navigation and put the ship into battle mode while piloting it. While Isaac and Keilani manned two of the other weapons stations.

"Why couldn't this attack have happened either four months ago or in five months?" Isaac asked, "We could have Draha back with us."

"I have no idea, unless they know our tenth ranger is getting some additional training and is unable to be active. So they are targeting us." Keilani said taking her eyes off her sensors for a few seconds

"Watch out we have a missile coming right at us." Valeda screamed as Isaac maneuvered the ship to allow the missile to fly past them.

"At least that wasn't a heat seeking missile, we would have been struck." He said as he watched it fly on its course till it collided with an asteroid.

Keilani fired a laser at the attacking ship which hit its mark.

"This should be easy, that ship doesn't seem to have much maneuverability." Valeda smiled.

"We haven't attempted it because we haven't needed to but what if we played a little game with that ship out there?" Isaac asked looking around

"We need five to form the Astro Megaship." Roulth stated

"Not technically it can be operated by one but it is at full operation if with five people." Keilani spun around before opening a com. "Quentin how would you feel about forming the Astro megaship?"

"Well technically that falls in your jurisdiction." Quentin answered back

"It takes five to be at full operation and we think we may be able to out maneuver the ship without taking this to a land battle." Keilani replied as the ship dodged another missile and she fired another laser at the enemy.

"We will give it a go; we have a battle plan sorted out that we can fall back on." Quentin said as he cut communication.

"We just have to hold them off long enough for them to get into position." Isaac said as he looked around on the view screen.

Roulth pointed at a large asteroid near by, "let's make a run for that so we can have some cover while we are in a sensor blank for the transformation."

"Should we morph as well? I know they will have to morph to fully operate the megaship but do you think we should?" Valeda turned around

"It wouldn't hurt." Keilani nodded as she opened up her morpher to press the activation code with the others following.

"The other ship is moving in to fire on us." Roulth said sitting back down now morphed in black armor.

Valeda looked at another screen, "Quentin and everyone else are in position, and they are engaging the Astro megazord. System black out in five seconds.

The system reset itself as the ship broke apart and reformed itself into the Zord. Once the Zord was formed all the control panels went back to normal.

With their added mobility Quentin and the Mega rangers were able to disable the enemy vessel. But before they could lay the destroying blow the ship vanished.

Isaac whistled, "That certainly wasn't standard UAE equipment there. Who ever has it found some surprising upgrades?"

"Yes indeed they did some upgrades, that deep of a cloak was only just developed, so whoever is operating that UAE ship has some serious money or some really good connections in the black market." Valeda stood and watched the screen.

"We should probably demorph reform the ship and get back to KO-35 as fast as we can; we are going to have to analyze this new threat." Keilani said taking off her helmet and twisting her face up.

The agent returned to the hidden base. Ture stood up, "what was that out there? Since when can the rangers' ship do something like that?"

"You didn't know about the Zord that ship was hiding, rumor has it that Zordon gave the red ranger the key to do that towards the end of the war. It came in the form of a shuttle he had left on Earth." The agent said nodding

Ture pounded his fist on the wall of the chamber. "I was locked up for twenty years; they told us nothing inside those walls except for when to eat and when we could sleep. You were there as well you know how restricting they could be"

The agent left to go make repairs on the ship while Ture grabbed a piece of metal and twisted it into a tight ball. "Andros!" he bellowed

**Meet the Team**:

**Iscari**: _I am Iscari and I am the twin sister to Roulth. My favorite activity is to annoy him when we aren't working as rangers, and yes that includes picking on him when he watches chick flicks with our mother, he is such a softy at heart and it makes me sick. Other than that I do enjoy playing basketball and listening to Kerovian Vocal music, my theory on music is the more words the better it is._

_Currently I am eighteen years old and yes so is Roulth, we are twins remember? For your information it has been over two weeks since our birthday passed for those of you that keep count._

_For those of you wondering I got blessed with our father's curls however my hair is a pinker shade of blonde and it resembles our mother's hair color. At least my hair isn't a golden blonde, I don't think I could live that down, it is already bad enough that my color is gold and that everyone calls me the little golden girl._

_It has me on edge that we were just attacked by a UAE ship that has been modified with the latest technology in stealth operations. I just hope this isn't a sign of what is to come for us and it has me wondering in my head if my morpher and the other three weren't activated as a coincidence._

* * *

_please review_


	9. Never Trust the Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

Never Trust the Enemy

Colby popped the top off of a can. She had a thing for making jewelry from soda can tabs. She didn't keep them though she sent them away to be melted down. Seven of them were sitting in the lounge at the Base while Quentin and Keilani reported on the attack to Karone.

"So who do you think has resurrected the UAE?" Odette asked as she sketched out an image on paper.

"Who knows? Most of the bad guys left over from the war live in monitored work camps." Isaac said as he stacked some cards on top of each other.

Valeda was curled up on a couch with her journal writing something. No one knew what Valeda wrote in her journal but if you knew her you knew she didn't record her random thoughts in it. "Maybe it is someone who had ties to the UAE but wasn't thought enough trouble to keep in monitored work camps for the rest of their life."

"Do you know how many people were jailed for having ties to the UAE but were released after the war because it was found that they were clean?" Iscari paced up the floor

Roulth sighed, "Maybe we are looking in the wrong places?"

"We haven't even looked anywhere, we were attacked, we tried to blow them up and then they disappeared" Coel rubbed Colby's back

Keilani and Quentin returned with Karone in tow.

"Karone do you think who ever is behind this will try to contact you?" Valeda turned to face their mentor.

"It is hard to say, my undercover appearances as Astronema were random and of the 'I will contact you when I feel like it type.' I never gave out information of where I went or who I really am. Now that I am in charge here Astronema is completely gone I think." Karone said sitting down

"What if…" Iscari started to say but dropped her line

"Iscari what do you have to say?" Karone nodded

"Well I had this crazy idea but what if you were to train someone else to go in your stead? An apprentice that you have been preparing for the day you decided to retire." Iscari said slowly

"It's a good thought but entirely too risky. Going under cover like that is very deep and serious stuff." Karone shook her head, "I am afraid that if they want Astronema they are just going to suffer without her. I am staying right here directing and doing what Kin-Won entrusted me to do."

"Wise choice Mom. I always worried about you out there." Quentin smiled

"Thanks for the confidence." Karone punched her sons arm. "On a lighter note Azalia sent me a letter about how Draha is doing. She is getting big but the pregnancy is going as well as can be expected for them having to hide."

"That is a relief to hear" Isaac sighed

Andros slept with Ashley at his side. Neither of them stirred when the dark shadow scaled the wall and placed a calling card on the open window.

Andros arose the next morning with the sun to find the card sitting there. It was enough to make anyone shiver. Andros uttered one word "Ture"

He took off to find Ture, he knew he may not have his powers anymore but Ture and Zimri had been his family's problem and now he had to end it.

"Andros I knew you would come, you told me once you would never forgive me if I came near your precious family. That little girl you have she is what ten? The same age you were when I had your father done away with."

"You leave Safina out of this, she did nothing to you." Andros yelled across to Ture.

"Ahh is that her name? She wouldn't tell me anything." Ture snapped his fingers and a shadow of a man came holding her.

"Daddy, Daddy help me!" Safina screamed before having a hand clamped over her face.

"I might not have my powers but I can still defeat you Ture, you are nothing compared to me. And if you hurt her I will hurt you ten times over even if you are dead." Andros fumed.

Ture was about to attack when up from behind him came shots from a power blaster. "Dad, you shouldn't have come here. Mom found the card and called for me."

"Lani, they have Safina." Andros looked, "Ture is my battle, not yours."

"No dad, he is mine as well. You are my father, what he did you when you were young he also did to me." Keilani said making a grab for the spiral saber as it materialized.

Ture gestured to his comrade to release Safina before the two of them disappearing.

Safina ran across the lot crying, "Daddy it was horrible, I was sleeping and that guy grabbed me."

"Safina he won't hurt you again, I will make sure of it." Andros knelt before his youngest daughter. He picked her up and carried her home.

"Dad, I won't let him hurt you anymore, but please if he tries something like this again let me and the other rangers take care of it, you are supposed to be retired." Keilani begged her father.

"Sometimes Lani, when you love something so much it is hard to think of that R word. Being a ranger was my life from the time I was Safina's age till you were sixteen." Andros laid a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Dad, I have known I wanted to be in your place since before I could walk. You took care of me; let me take care of you now. We have no idea how strong Ture has gotten since he was released from prison." Keilani pleaded.

"I know Lani; I know that so much it frightens me. You should go report your findings." He gestured while shifting Safina who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I know Dad; I just wanted to make sure you and Safi were safe before I left you. It is my job you know." Keilani smiled

"I know, now get out of here, the two of us will be fine. The house isn't too much further." Andros laid a hand on his daughters shoulder.

Keilani nodded and started jogging towards the other side of the city.

"Karone!" Keilani ran into the base to find Karone just coming to her office, "I know who is behind the resurrection of the UAE!" she stopped short in front of Karone.

"Where have you been?" Karone looked at her

"I was with Dad, Dad went after Ture. Ture kidnapped Safi during the night." Keilani said as she squeezed her hands

"Ture! Are you sure?" Karone looked at her niece.

"I am sure I saw him as clear of day. Mom woke to find a calling card from him, I have it here. She woke me and told me to find Dad." Keilani pulled the card from her pocket

Karone took it and read it, "My promise was never a promise, fear for your children's safety." Karone looked back at Keilani, "What does this mean?"

"Remember when I was nine? Just before Ture got out of prison, Dad and everyone but Zhane, he was on that mission gathering Intel on where about the secret bases were located, went to see him in prison. He promised to stay away from Andros and his precious family." Keilani sat in a chair

"That is why he was always at ease with the fact that Ture was on the loose, he thought Ture would stay away from you all. What did he do to Safi?"

"Nothing that Dad can tell, she is just shaken up and scared." Keilani shook her head I don't know how he got into her room either, you have to go past my room and I am not a sound sleeper."

"You are so like your father it isn't funny, Lani." Karone said placing her hand on her shoulder showing that for that moment she was her aunt and not her mentor. "Was there anyone with Ture?"

"Yes a guy dressed all in black, he looked like a shadow." Keilani whispered

"Most likely that is why you didn't hear anyone. It sounds like Ture has found some of Dark Spectre's shadow warriors, they can move without a sound and are better then Ninja's."

"Shadow warriors?"

"I was under the impression that they were all gone. Dark Specter used them in the early days of the war for covert missions but then once they had served their purpose had then destroyed." Karone paced

"When will the others be here? This means war!" Keilani hit her fist on a wall.

"Whoa, watch it; you know you can only go into action if he makes the first move. You already quelled the move of kidnapping your sister so you can't attack him for that." Karone calmed the other girl.

"So wait you mean that it was Ture?" Valeda said shocked

"Yes unfortunately." Keilani paced in front of her team.

"And you stopped his attack this morning which means we can't go after him now." Roulth deduced.

Isaac sighed, "So what can we do?"

Quentin stood, "We just wait, Ture is a very sick man he won't go that long without taking more revenge on the Kerovian people or anyone in the alliance for that matter."

"No I have a feeling that Ture was just letting us know he is a threat and that we need to be afraid of him. I don't think he is quite ready to attack us full out quite yet. He can't have that big of an army yet. Yes he might have grown big enough to make a couple small attacks but I don't think he is a big enough army to warrant big attacks." Keilani stood and shrugged, "I mean there has to be a certain size army that you can't hide anymore and I don't think you could easily hide a planet destroying army very easy. Dark Specter's army was always very noticeable."

Colby shrugged, "She has a point there. We need to look back at Dark Specter's army to get an idea about what size an army needs to be to destroy a planet."

Iscari pointed out, "and most of the really powerful guys would have been in action in the final battle, in which they would have been destroyed."

"Because we know that Dark Specter wouldn't have used weak and dumb monsters in the final attack." Odette said

"So it is safe to say that Ture's army is mostly weak and idiotic leftovers? Or new untested rookies?" Coel stood and paced back and forth.

"Let's hope Ture waits about another two months." Isaac said

"Why two months?" Valeda asked

"Draha should be back by then." Isaac smiled as he said that

Colby stared at her brother, "she may be back in two months but there is no saying she will be battle ready by then. In fact, it will be a few months of hard training for her to get back in shape. You remember how long it took mom to get back into shape after having Kayla?"

Karone walked in, "Yes Isaac, take it from me birth isn't easy on a woman's body, you can't expect her to get back up and fight just like that. That is part of the reason why she and her mother are staying out there a month after the baby is due."

"Oh…" Isaac said, "I didn't think of that, I was just thinking of having her back here, she promised she would be my girlfriend when she came back."

"Then lets hope that Ture doesn't full scale attack till after she can make a full return." Karone nodded

"Why?" Isaac asked

"She is going to need your shoulder to cry on and be there for her for support. She has carried this child for nine months and she is just going to turn around and give the baby to her mother to raise. It would be hard enough giving the baby away not to mention having it in her life but having to say that it is her brother or sister." Karone nodded

**Meet the Team**:

**Odette**: _I am Odette Valerte however much like Colby I go pretty much by Odette on KO-35, however when I visit Earth which I try to do as much as I am allowed because that is where my parents are I use my last name almost everywhere. My father is Carlos if you can't guess by my last name. I am nineteen years old, almost twenty mind you. Before I became the green ranger people called me little goth girl because I have thick black hair and then my black uniform. I was born in November of 2002._

_I think someone had a big laugh when they created my personality verses my sister Larissa's personalities. I am the fighter as well as the oldest but my heart belongs to the Earth. My sister is a pacifist and loves KO-35, if I could I would switch places with her if she wasn't so squeamish of a sword or gun that is. I love to play tennis and to draw I also like Latin music._

_I have to say I was very surprised when we found out that it was Ture behind the attacks. He had some nerve going after Keilani's sister like he did especially after he led Andros to believe that all the children would be safe from his revenge against Andros. I guess it just goes to show you can never trust someone who was or is in the pay of the UAE._

* * *

_Please Review_


	10. The Meaning of True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers. Power rangers is owned by Saban Brands

* * *

The meaning of True Love

Two months passed and Draha did indeed return. Though like Karone said she was different. Her first day back she came to the base, but only sat in the lounge with them. She was wearing a loose fitting dress to hide any baby fat she might have left "Did I miss anything?"

"Nah nothing too exciting." Isaac shrugged; he didn't want her to feel too left out

Iscari shrugged, "unless you count Keilani's sister getting kidnapped by Ture important."

"Ture?" Draha stared over that them, "He is back?"

Keilani stood straight, "yes but don't worry, he hasn't attacked in two months and the most he has done is give the Mega ship a workout and give my father a scare of his life."

Valeda seated herself on the couch where Draha was sitting, "tell us about the baby?"

"I don't feel like talking about it right now." she looked at the floor.

"It is healthy isn't it?" Valeda asked only to be kicked by Colby.

"Oh yes it is, it is just frustrating, even though I didn't want the baby, I can't help but hold her for hours and just dream. I can't even say anything about her being mine to the younger ones. Abelena, Saverio and Reiji know the truth but they know she is to be thought of as their sister. Tacita and Ganix are still too young to understand, they might say something if they were to be told the truth."

"I knew you would talk if prompted" Odette giggled.

"Really, if you want to see Liraz, you will just have to go to my house and visit like any other visitor, trust me my mom has had all her friends over in just the few hours we were home last night." Draha shook her head

Quentin crossed his arms, "So are you just taking a few days to get used to be back here on KO-35 or what? I have the next few days off if you want to go jogging."

"I don't know if I want to fight anymore. I had a baby for crying out loud." Draha sighed

Isaac gasped, "What? But you need to fight; we can't just train someone to take your place like that! Ture could attack any day, you need to get back into shape."

"I just don't know if I can do it? I always preferred dancing to fighting." Draha sighed, "I just need time to think." She stood up and left

Coel turned, "And you didn't have eight months to think? You need to get your priorities in line."

But Draha didn't hear him or at least they didn't think she did because the door was shut and she was gone.

A few days later Draha was doing errands for her mother getting some supplies for the baby. When a man wearing a cloak grabbed her arm, people didn't think too much of the fact, people wore cloaks all the time.

"Hey who the heck are you, leave me alone." Draha said smacking him smartly

He dragged her to a corner and pulled his cloak down before pulling it back up. "I missed seeing your pretty little face around."

"Ture!" she screamed but then blanched, she had seen him before, "You…"

"Me what?" he laughed

"You raped me, the baby is yours." She whispered while tearing up and dropping her basket before running out of the market.

She went home and hid right in her room not coming out for a two days. She wouldn't talk so all Azalia did was leave a tray of food at the door at meal times and tried to get her to talk.

On the second day she rose up and immediately put on some training pants and sweatshirt. She lay on her floor and did sit ups and push ups for as long as she could bear doing it. The only thing that mattered now was getting in shape and getting into it as soon as possible. After she was done with the stretches she grabbed her water bottle and went for a run around the block.

She was going to return to the rangers and get revenge on Ture for what he had put her through. Ture was going to suffer.

Quentin saw her later that day in the gym at the training center, "Draha, take it easy, you haven't trained in almost nine months, you need to take it easy or you are going to hurt yourself."

"I know what I am doing Quentin, why don't you go boss around the Mega's? Last I checked I was Keilani's responsibility not yours." She snapped at him as she grabbed a bar that was set to something he could handle.

"You need a spotter and you know it, I am the only one in here so deal with it." He said holding the bar.

"Leave me alone Quentin." Draha stood and stormed out.

As she stormed out she passed Keilani.

Keilani walked into the gym and looked at Quentin, "I take it Draha has decided to still be a ranger?"

"Yes and she has a major attitude trip, I think she might be a danger to herself, she won't listen to me so maybe you should talk to her." Quentin said looking at the bar she had tried to pick up.

"She has always been strong willed, you know that, but I will try." Keilani nodded

"Yes she used to be strong willed but she knew what she could handle and what she couldn't." Quentin picked up the weight to show his cousin how heavy of a bar she had tried picking up.

"Ok, I will definitely talk to her and maybe I can get Isaac to take her out on a date and get into her head." Keilani agreed

"Draha, Isaac is here and he wants to talk to you." Azalia called up the stairs later that day

"I am busy; tell him to come back later." She called down the stairs.

Azalia marched up the stairs, "No you don't you have been acting weird for the last two days. Your friends are worried about you; the most you could do is talk to them."

"Fine I will talk but I can't guarantee that it won't be like pulling my teeth out." She said getting up off the floor where she had been doing sit ups.

"I am glad you have finally decided to return to being a ranger but you need to take it easy."

"Mom, I know what I am doing." Draha said, "Besides my team needs me, there isn't a back up ranger to take my place, you had the luxury of Cassie taking your place if you needed a little extra time."

"Draha, your team has gotten by fine without you for the last nine months, I am sure they will get along fine for another two months while you retrain your body." Azalia said pointing down the stairs, "Now march your butt down there and talk to him and have fun."

Draha walked down the stairs and smiled at Isaac, "hey." She said a little hollowly.

Isaac came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Draha, why don't we go out for a walk?"

"I would love to Isaac but it is almost dinner time and with an infant in the house and five other siblings mother needs my help right now." Draha said sweetly

"Oh no you don't Draha; Abelena can help just as much as you can if not more. She has been working her butt off with chores today. She is not being courted either so you go have fun." Azalia said pushing Draha out the door.

"Mom, I hate working in the kitchen though!" Abelena whined as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Your sister needs to get her life back in line, till that happens you are going to have to help in the kitchen more. I know you grew lax while I was away and left a maid to help your father out." Azalia said pointing to the kitchen

"It isn't fair mother; she gets treated like royalty just because she is a ranger." Abelena pouted as she marched to the kitchen.

"That isn't true, I don't treat Draha any differently then I do you so you shouldn't be pouting." Azalia followed her daughter into the kitchen.

"So my mother kicked me out of the house, I guess I have to walk with you." Draha frowned as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Are you cold?" Isaac asked as he reached to take off his coat.

"No I am fine, keep your coat on." She said uncrossing her arms

"Draha you have been back over a week, we haven't said more then hi and bye. When you left you promised me you would be my girlfriend upon returning." Isaac said looking her in the eyes.

"Times change Isaac; you need to deal with it." Draha said turning away from him.

"Yes times change but Love is supposed to be forever." Isaac turned to look at her again

"What says I ever loved you?" Draha sighed

"You may never have said it but I always saw it in your eyes that you cared for me more then just a friend." Isaac knelt down and held out the box with the necklace on it.

Draha looked at it and closed the lid crushing Isaac's heart.

"I won't stop loving you Draha, you know that right?" Isaac said as she turned to go back in the house.

Draha went inside and went upstairs peaking into the nursery, the last empty bedroom in the house. Seeing Liraz awake she stepped into the room and shut the door. She picked the baby up and held her close.

"You are so little and so beautiful yet your father is so evil. You really are my secret no one can know who your father is Liraz, no one. Not only is it a secret that you are my daughter but your true identity must be kept from everyone." She brought the baby to her face and kissed her head.

Azalia opened the door, "Draha, I told you to go out and be with Isaac, this is not being with Isaac."

"Isaac and I are over with." Draha whispered as she rocked the baby.

"Draha I know it is hard but you need to move on, I have adopted Liraz as mine so that you can have a normal life, and that normal life needs to include your friends and your career as a ranger." Azalia said sitting beside her daughter.

"I am returning to the rangers, I just don't know if I really love Isaac, Liraz has shown me what love is and the Love Isaac shows is not like that."

"A baby's love is different then the Love you get from a husband. A baby's love is pure and untested in the world, it hasn't been spoiled. The love from your future husband has and that means it will endure in life." Azalia took Liraz, "You need to go apologize to him while I feed Liraz."

Draha stood and went to the door. She didn't walk far down the street when she saw Isaac, "Isaac!" she called

He turned to look at her but just turned away again

"Isaac I was a butt head, I am sorry, please can you forgive me?" Draha said running up to him.

"I want to Draha but I don't want you to flip out on me too much more, we might strain our relationship as a team if we let a relationship that won't work get between us."

"I want a relationship to work, I am just confused right now, please Isaac?" Draha sniffled

"Alright, one more chance, but you still owe me that walk." Isaac smiled

"Great let me go get my coat." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running back to the house.

**Meet the Team**:

**Isaac:** _Can you believe it Draha has agreed to give a relationship with me a go. She has walked a very long road what with the pregnancy and having to come back to the team and all that. She still has a long way to go though. It almost makes me wish I had come out of my shell a while ago and asked her before this whole mess, I think it would have been easier on her over all to have had a true partner through this ordeal._

_I guess I should tell more about me rather then gush about how I am Promised to the most amazing girl in the whole universe. I am Isaac Johnson and I am the son of TJ and Cassie Johnson. I am eighteen years old and having been born on December 24, 2003 I was my mom's Christmas present that year. I like to ride my horse and I have recently been training my horse to be war steady. I also like to build things with my hands and listen to rap._

_Hopefully Draha comes around quickly, though we have made progress in her emotional state of mind I worry about how she will hold up with the war that is looming over our heads. I hope she will be able to get back to full strength by the time anything more severe happens to us. Don't tell her but I have it in the back of my mind that I want to adopt Liraz as my own once we are married._

* * *

_please review_


	11. The Liar

AN: So here we are with chapter 11. Starting here at the end of the chapter a supporting character of original creation will give some insight into what is and has been going on from their own point of view. sorry for the extra day between this chapter and the last one, I was busy last night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by saban brands.

* * *

The Liar

Through the next few weeks Draha slowed her training down to a normal rate but she still harbored her want to take Ture down. She let Isaac court her and wore his necklace proudly. To her knowledge no one knew what she knew about Liraz.

Keilani when not training watched her siblings like a hawk as she had been doing since the kidnapping; if Ture was able to get close to her sister again they might not be so lucky to get her back.

Coel and Colby talked seriously about marriage and furthering their relationship. It had gone as far as the two of them planning how they were going to decorate every inch of the house. Though there were some discrepancy there because Coel wanted very traditional while Colby was influenced by her Asian heritage she.

Odette took a two week leave to visit her family and when she came back at the mention of love she would bite her lip and blush. Everyone knew she had found a boyfriend on Earth but no one knew what his name was or anything about him.

Iscari moped around for a while after someone had tried to complement her but called her the planets golden girl. While she had settled into the role of Gold ranger she didn't like being called Golden girl. The reporter learned his lesson and it took quite some calming down to get the reporter to calm down and not spread the video around.

Roulth taught sword fighting to some kids like he usually did. Though this time he actually used the effort to train kids on how to properly use the sword to defend them selves in an attack.

Isaac worked with his horse that had been neglected over the last few months. He was quite the horseman when it boiled down to it. Kasch was helping him train his horse to deal with battle situations if necessary. It would come in handy to have Isaac and a horse, most other teams in the past had had a horse with their battle plans.

Valeda finally let people look in her journal and everyone that got a peak was surprised that she had been writing a biography of the largest team in history. She was aiming to get it published one day among the other books that were in the library biographing ranger teams.

Quentin never let his guard down; he was leader while everyone else tried to fit their normal lives in so they could be rested somewhat for when Ture finally attacked. People tried to get Quentin to relax once and a while and one of the members of the team, they refused to announce it, anonymously entered him in a glider race. He won and took pride in his win but he threatened which ever member of the team had entered him in the race would get extra ship chores for a whole mission.

They knew after a couple months that the tides were going to change soon because Karone had started to monitor UAE frequencies and she started to hear chatter about the UAE being reborn, everyone knew she was going to need chains to keep her down. Her position now was to the rangers and mentoring them but she wanted eyes and ears inside the new UAE with the news that was rolling out, one day she wouldn't be able to cool her heals any longer and would have to take off.

"Mom, you need to stay here, you said it your self. This is what you do now, not spy on fractions of the UAE that was left behind." Quentin screamed at his mother one day while in her office.

There was a knock at the door and a dirty blond head ducked into the room, "Mom, I want to go in your place out there. I can do it I can be you."

"Wilmetta no, it is way too dangerous, Astronema never mentioned anything of an apprentice." Karone said

"Mom, I am almost seventeen I can do this. I have trained in many weapons, you taught me most of them, I don't think it takes too much to try to be totally devious and evil, I mean I am devious every time I managed to get the second portion of cake from Quentin when we were younger."

"The answer is no Wilmetta." Karone stood, "Go home and help your father take care of Aseem."

The next morning during a briefing with the rangers, they were scheduled to leave for another recon mission within the next few days, Zhane called in on the Com, "Karone did Wilmetta stay with you last night?"

"No, I sent her home. She wanted to go in my place to spy on the UAE. I wouldn't let her and ordered her home." Karone looked at the screen as did the rangers

"She never came home." Zhane shook his head, "I figured you had just decided to let her stay with you last night because she left saying she needed to see mom."

"She came here asking for permission to go spy on the UAE, says she could pull off being my apprentice." Karone shook her head.

Odette perked her head up a bit, "What time did she come to see you?"

"I was with you mom during most of the lunch hour, she came about that time." Quentin said

Roulth looked at Odette, "Odette and I were working out together and we came back to find Wilmetta in the corridor, she asked if we knew where you were. We told her you had a meeting and would be out most of the afternoon."

"She shrugged her shoulders and went back towards your office; we thought she was just going there to wait for you." Odette explained.

Keilani gasped, "A little after they came back I had to go down to your office to file a report. Wilmetta was sitting at your desk; she said you told her to wait for you in her office. I think she was fingering your personal stamp, the one you use to sign official orders."

"Valeda can you run down to the ship yard and see if anyone handed over official orders to fly" Karone asked getting a panicked look on her face.

Valeda stood and ran from the room to return as soon as possible with confirmation on that fact. They had taken Karone's personal ship for Astronema related missions. She hadn't gone alone either, she had taken her best friend Elan who had just passed his piloting test and was now a certified pilot.

"You guys have to leave now. I told Wilmetta to go home; it is far too dangerous for her to go out there." Karone sucked in her breath.

Quentin nodded and grabbed his travel bag from the rack as did everyone else. They had all agreed to keep a travel bag with their stuff in the conference room so if they needed to leave on an urgent mission.

"I guess it is a good thing she chose now to do this." Draha said, "It was just reported that the ship had been refueled and restocked."

"Please don't let any harm come to my daughter." Karone wept

The rangers ran from the base and grabbed a transport that had just literally pulled up front of the building. Zhane to their surprise jumped out with Aseem. "It looks like she has you going after our daughter but how is Karone doing?"

"Mom is torn up about this stupid stunt Wilmetta has pulled but I think she expected it at some point. Wilmetta has always talked about going with mom on a mission." Quentin frowned before sliding into the transport and heading to the air strip where the Megaship was being prepped for launch so that once they got there they only had to take off.

**Character outlook:**

**Wilmetta:**_ I am Wilmetta and though you don't know too much about me I am the middle child of Zhane and Karone making me Quentin's beloved sister. Being the middle child I have always felt a bit shafted. When I found out my mother's legacy I knew that I had to have a part in the story somehow and from the time I learned about Astronema and my mother's childhood I knew that one day I would do something great for KO-35 in her name. Of course I always wanted to stay loyal to the alliance._

_I was discouraged when she took the position as head of the rangers program because I knew that surely put an end to her double agent role. So with it looking like a new war was headed our way I have crafted a fool proof plan to help everyone out. I knew the road was going to be tricky to get on it but once I got everything set up it would be smooth sailing. Just as I knew I could I have already gotten my mother's official seal and have convinced the guards guarding her top secret ship to let me into her hanger bay._

_Hang on Galaxy it is Wilmetta's turn to shine and I am going to do so quite stunningly!_

* * *

_Please Review_


	12. The Fury of Gold

AN: So my lovely sister, AdamxAshley4ever, pointed out 24 hours after I posted the last chapter that I had made a mistake and reupploaded a previous chapter she told me I had to give her credit or else for spotting the mistake so here is the credit, if you hadn't read the real chapter 11 please go back and catch up on my fixed mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands.

* * *

The Fury of Gold

Now Elan my name is Hinapouri from now on. "We both are Astronema's apprentices but you don't talk, your specialty is piloting."

"But even my piloting isn't that great." Elan said protesting

"Elan don't talk, your name from now on is Keir." Wilmetta said looking. "We are doing a great service for our planet by doing this Keir."

"I still don't like it, are you sure your mother said it was alright for us to do this?" Elan asked

"Yes, she gave me orders to fly with her official seal didn't she?" Wilmetta pouted, "Or are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I trust you Wilmetta it is just sometimes you do crazy stunts and make me cover for you."

"My Name is Hinapouri and your name is Keir. Get used to it." Wilmetta spun around, "I am going to go get dressed in my armor. When I get back we will have to do something about you to make you look like your evil."

"Keilani, if you were my sister and you have taken off in Astronema's personal ship where would you fly to?" Quentin asked standing next to Keilani

"Well I think I would probably go towards Onyx and worm my way into one of the saloons looking for information." Keilani crossed her arms

"But Onyx is a no fly zone unless we have a treaty or an arrest warrant." Quentin looked

"Our fathers snuck onto Onyx several times." Keilani shrugged

"That was during a war, the galaxy was pretty much a free for all." Quentin argued

"So this is pretty much a war and they never went in with the megaship. They took their gliders. I am suggesting two of us sneak down get information on where we can find the reborn UAE." Keilani shrugged

"Yah we go marching in there asking for the reborn UAE we will be had as imposters and working for the Alliance." Quentin argued again

"Do you want to rescue your sister or not?" Keilani crossed her arms and glared at her cousin. "We can't exactly trace your mother's ship because it has automatic shields for her protection so people aren't able to detect where she hides when she isn't on a mission."

"Uhh Keilani, what if apparently who ever had Astronema's ship was trying to be found?" Valeda said looking at the screen causing Keilani and Quentin to look up.

There before their eyes was Astronema's ship uncloaked and somewhere in front of them was a massive UAE fortress base uncloaking.

Quentin dropped his jaw, "Roulth get us out of here!"

Iscari turned in her chair, "I thought we were to get your sister back before she did anything dumb?"

"Yes but that is a fortress we can't go up against a fortress that would be like a gnat biting a elephant and you know for certain that as soon as they fully come out of their cloak they will see us and have us shredded in a second flat." Quentin stared wide eyed at the screen.

Draha was sitting at an Ops section, "Roulth a hundred clicks to Portside is a sensor blackout shadow, we need to get as far into is as we can and shut off all unnecessary power."

"We have five minutes till that ship fully uncloaks" Isaac reported

Colby started disengaging power to the lower d decks. "How long are we going to have to stay in sensor black out?"

"Well that ship can't move very fast, it has probably been sitting around this area in one sensor blackout area or another since the end of the war." Coel said opening a file on his screen, "that ship makes the Dark fortress where Astronema was based out of look like a tick."

"Ok Keir this is what we were looking for, you need to keep calm and remember you don't say a word. We are just two apprentices of Astronema. She was very busy keeping her cover intact on the planet where she hides so she asked us to come and represent her." Wilmetta recited

"We can turn back now, you know Hinapouri. I see the rangers aren't too far away."

"What! I can't believe Mother sent the rangers after us, does she want to blow the cover on her ship?" Wilmetta paced back and forth

"Wait apparently they don't want to be seen the ship is backing away. I can't see them anymore they just disappeared." Elan quivered, "Hinapouri I am very scared, what if these people don't believe your story?"

"Our story is flawless; just don't say a thing and we will be golden.

"Iscari before that ship uncloaks I want you aboard my mother's ship. You are very agile on you glider, do you think you can do it?" Quentin asked the other girl

"Yea I can do it, we did this is training a hundred times." Iscari followed Quentin's gaze.

"Ok I want you to get over there, get on board without my sister hearing you. Hide and then once she gets taken onboard the fortress you need to take out a foot soldier if possible and take on their identity. If there is no foot soldier try to keep as close to my sister as possible without being seen."

"I will try but there is no guarantee this will work as well as the time your dad did it." Iscari nodded and ran off the deck

After launching she got her board as fast as she could over to the other ship and piggy backed on the hatch which was fairly easy to get inside.

"I could of sworn that the hatch in the loading bay just opened." Elan said looking at his screen

"I will go take a look you just keep an eye on that ship and stall them if they try to contact you." Wilmetta backed off of the deck.

"How am I supposed to contact you if I am not supposed to talk?" Elan called out to her

"Your smart you will figure it out." She vanished out of sight to check the bay but when she got there she found no one around. "Keir, it must have been a sensor malfunction, I don't see anyone here."

Iscari held her breath while holding on for dear life in a tight corner of the ceiling of the storage bay. She had to admit that Wilmetta made a very good attempt at looking like Astronema. And she had to give them kudos on thinking of cover names.

"Quentin the ship is almost materialized, in a few more seconds they should be able to take on Astronema's ship." Valeda reported

"After that there is no telling what would happen, I can't imagine a ship that size staying uncloaked for long." Draha whispered wishing she was the one onboard right now. She could envision herself rapping her fingers around Ture's neck and screaming as she chocked and broke his neck.

"If they put their cloak up again Iscari will be on her own." Roulth Gulped, "I know you trained for things like this, but that is my sister out there."

Colby smiled, "Relax your sister is resourceful, and she is good at staying hidden, a little too good"

Coel smiled, "and then if that fails, all someone has to do is call her Gold Girl and she could probably massacre half the people on that ship before they could even scratch her."

"Why do you think I chose her?" Quentin smiled; I know the damage she can cause if provoked about her color.

"I couldn't believe the damage she did to that reporter that time." Isaac laughed, "That was horrible but funny at the same time."

"I think her nickname after this war will be unbridled fury or something because you tick her off about her ranger color and she can destroy a city." Odette laughed

"Ok I think we are exaggerating Iscari just a bit. Yes she is dangerous if you talk to her about her ranger color but I don't think she could destroy a city!" Keilani said

Roulth tried stifling a laugh, "but she has destroyed a city." he continued, "Rosily was playing in her room and she had two of her animals being her two favorite ranger the Gold and the black ranger. I quote her here, 'and the pretty Gold ranger saves the city.' Iscari happened to be in ear shot and stormed into Rosily's room knocking the city she had erected."

"Iscari did that?" Draha's jaw drop

"Yes but when she learned it was a school project to design a city out of things from your room she apologized and helped her recreate it." Roulth shrugged.

Coel whistled, "Remind me to stay clear of her temper?"

Colby pointed, "Look the ship has taken on Astronema's ship."

An agent walked to Ture's throne room, "Sire we have decloaked and are about to bring onboard Astronema's ship. I told you she would find us if she wanted anything to do with us."

"And you know this is Astronema how?" Ture stood up to look out one of his view ports

"It has her unique signal broadcasting and the ID code on the ship matches the code she left behind on how to identify her ship." The agent said, "Astronema has been very loyal to the rest of the leftovers of the UAE since the end of the war, she comes and brings Intel to groups of people and many of them are able to find small wealth in what she give us."

Ture tapped his fingers, "Have her brought here then"

"Right away sire, she will be here before you can count to one hundred." The agent bowed and left very speedily.

When the agent got down to the holding bay and Wilmetta walked out he was very surprised to find it not Astronema.

"Good day, gentlemen, my name is Hinapouri, Astronema, my mistress has sent me to you. She says she is horribly sorry she couldn't join you just yet but her cover is under investigation and well as you know in this day and age one can't be too careful. But she badly wanted someone to come and tell you that she is greatly indebted at the man who has restarted to UAE for her." Wilmetta announced putting on a pretty while evil looking face.

"Well, this is a very unexpected surprise Hinapouri." The agent said nodding

"Please I would like you to meet Keir he is another apprentice of my Mistress, he doesn't talk much, he is more of a, I will kill you guy then a talker." Wilmetta sidled up to the agent.

As she was talking Iscari managed to sneak out and duck around some objects. It didn't look like there were any effective foot soldier outfits laying around that she could hide in so she would just have to stay in shadows to trail the two of them.

The agent took Wilmetta up a few decks to a large hall. Iscari managed to stay hidden the whole way up however when Wilmetta and Elan were led into the hall there was no where for her to hide.

"Sire, I am sorry to report that it was not Astronema herself but for the first time in all the years she has been helping us, she has sent her Apprentice to us." The agent bowed, "This is Hinapouri, Astronema's apprentice and Astronema's dumb servant Keir."

"Keir is not a dumb servant, he can kill you in a few seconds and he just doesn't talk." Wilmetta protested

"For an apprentice you have quite a lip on you, how ever does Astronema put up with you?" Ture stood and walked around her

"She puts up with me because like her I am a princess and the Galaxy revolves around me." Wilmetta smiled smugly

"Well that doesn't sound too far fetched from Astronema." The agent looked her over.

Ture sniffed the air, "I smell a ranger around here somewhere, I recognize the smell of a goody too shoes when I smell it."

"I swear I checked my ship over, I know the rangers were investigating Astronema's cover but when she told me to come to you she told me to thoroughly check the ship over for a ranger, I did that. If there is a ranger here they snuck aboard your ship at another point in time." Wilmetta crossed her arms, "Are you going to deal with me or not Ture?"

"Oh I am going to deal with you alright!" Ture said reaching to his side and pulling out a gun. He shot Elan in the arm.

"Ow that hurt!" Elan screamed

"He talks just fine now Hinapouri?"

"I never said he couldn't talk, just that he didn't talk."

"Well the only people that call me Ture are rangers and people from KO-35, surely if you were really Astronema's apprentice, she would know the name I go by now."

Iscari sucked in a deep breath and ran into the room to rescue Wilmetta and Elan. She got in front of them and was staring down Ture's gun, "You hurt them again and you will pay for it. They are just children wanting to help us."

"Aww Gold ranger, and it is your peoples trust that children can do the job right that will destroy your precious KO-35" Ture laughed

However he didn't have much laughing time as Iscari punched him in the face and took his gun with which she shot the agent. Before punching Ture again to make sure he was out.

"Wilmetta you better be glad I was here to save your butt." Iscari said pushing the girl out into the corridor. She armed her weapon and followed them out looking for any trouble.

When they got to the launching bay warriors were all over the ship and the hatch was closing. "Wilmetta get behind me and hold Elan close to me. We are going to have to ride this out on my glider."

She called for her glider and jumped onto it before gliding out after making sure the two of them were holding on tight.

When they got back to the Megaship Wilmetta hung her head and followed Iscari to her doom

"Colby could you get to med deck, Elan was shot and is bleeding pretty badly. Quentin I am locking you sister up in some quarters where she can't cause anymore trouble."

"I am in serious trouble aren't I?" Wilmetta asked

"Yes you are, not only from your mother but possibly you could be tried for treason and theft." Iscari glared at the younger girl before picking up Elan and heading to med deck.

Colby looked at Elan as he was brought in, "they shot him right through his artery. I can try to stop the bleeding but he is probably going to lose his arm at best."

"Just do whatever you have to Colby; he will have to deal with the consequences of his actions." Keilani walked in, "Iscari what went on inside?"

"Well I followed them, turns out Ture goes by a secret name that only members of the UAE know, and they were thinking that if Astronema really sent Wilmetta then she would have given her Ture's new name. Ture shot Elan. I broke in and got in front of the two of them, Ture called me Gold so I punched him and took his gun, shot his agent and punched him again." Iscari reported in one breath.

**Character outlook**:

**Elan:**_ I am Elan or should I say I am Keir? I am or was Wilmetta's best friend, now though I am going to have to think greatly over my friendships. I let my best friend talk me into flying a top secret ship into space and pretending to be apprentices to some evil has been who I guess just happened to be Willmetta's mother._

_I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning however I didn't have the guts to say so and I just wanted to trust my friend. I mean deep down everyone wants to be a hero right? I am just glad the rangers came when they did to save us because our attempt failed horribly. I am currently on the med deck of the astro megaship in a great deal of pain. Some of the rangers are saying that Wilmetta and I might go to jail for our actions._

_I think if Iscari wasn't in the room with me right now I would say the Gold ranger is the most awesome ranger ever for being able to save our hides in there. I would say it loud and proud as well._

* * *

_Please Review_


End file.
